I'm blind but I can see
by snowflake2410
Summary: I didn't see, it but I felt it...like the wind. DickionxOC DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


I woke up early in the morning to the horn of the ship I was on. I yawned, and got out of my bed, and went into the bathroom. Traveling from Scottland to England can be rather boring and dull. I went into my bathroom where my clothes and shoes were already sett on the counter. I drew the bath, and went in. After a while I got out, and got dressed. I went back into my room, and went into my room. I read my book for several hours, until a maid came to my room and told me we were docking in an hour and to gather my things up. I did so, and in an hour I sat in car waiting for the driver to come.  
We drove past some sceenary which was rather Beautiful and unique in it's own way. We drove till dark to an old looking inn, where I was given specific instrutions to wait intside the inns to for another car that would arrive in an hour or two. I was not to leave the inn, or else the driver would leave without me. After the driver left me inside, and he took off. After the first hour I got bored so I went outside. Big mistake.  
I walked around the town for a while, until I looked at a street clock. I gasped, I've been gone for at least 55 minutes. The driver would be there at the inn in 5 minutes, and that was at the other side of the town. The fastest way was to run through an alley where it seemed deathfully frightful, but if I took the right way I was sure to miss my ride.  
I quickly ran to the other side of the street, and into the alley I ran as fast as I could, and just as I was reaching the end of the tunnel a hand grabbed my waist. I started to scream but a hand went over my mouth. "Hello there pretty. Where do you think you're going?" I kicked him in the knee,. He yelped in pain, but grabbed me again. This time by my hair. I screamed but he kicked me in my stomach. I doubled over in pain. He bent down to me, and I could smell the alcahol coming off of him as he spoke to me.  
"Now listen if you behave and do what I say all of this will be over very quick. Understand?" "Go to hell." I whispered. "Going to hell would mean I'm dead, but frankly I'm not the one whose going to die tonight." My eyes widened as he pulled out a dagger. I didn't want to die, not like this. So I did a really stupid thing. I got up, and started to run. Why was that stupid you ask? I was hurt so I only got about two spaces when he grabbed me by my shoulder, and threw me hard against the brick wall. I hit my head so hard, the mans face was so blurry as he sauntered forth to kill me. I hit my head so hard that it hurt to close me eyes. And I hit my head so hard that I didn't see another figure beating the life out of the man with the dagger. And the last thing I heard was,"Ye will be alright miss." And then I shut my eyes. ********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************** I woke up in a dark pitch black room. I could hear sounds everywhere but couldn't see anything. I felt around me, and I heard something drop and crash. I then felt a searing pain in my right arm. I could feel my body on a soft mattress. Was I dead? No...well maybe. I was probably in Hell. That's what I thought when I heard."Ah, and the pretty lassie's awake. I knew ye would be. When dickion came eh runnin' ome wit ye thy arms I said to meself, what is a happinen'? Then he said 'MA WE MUNNOT WASTE NO TIME. SHE MIGHT BE A DEAD IN AN HOUR OR LESS.' I then fixed ye arm as you can see." I tried to look for a face any face, but all I could see was darkness. "Umm where are you?" I called out.  
I heard confusion in the ladies voice. "I'm right in front of ye."  
I shook my head. "Your nowhere to be seen. Can you please turn on the light." "The light is on, it's the afternoon. The sun is a pourin' in missy." "I CAN'T SEE IT! THE LIGHT WHERE IS IT?". I then started to cry. "Ye can't see me?" I shook my head. "NO!" "Dear lord." I heard her whisper. "Ye went blind when you knocked yer head against t' wall." "Oh dear Lord...I was, I went...I am blind! " 


End file.
